Maybe One Day
by never-give-up-hope2
Summary: "Not now, not next week but maybe one day." - A collection of drabbles/one-shots that I wrote over the summer.


**So this is my new plan: Every week, if I'm unable to update 'Dear Diary' or any other fics I'm working on, then I'll update this instead. It's going to be a collection all of the things I wrote over the summer. Therefore, they will not be in canon with the show or very realistic. So this is the first one. **

**Summary: They are both so sick and tired of who they are and what they do. It's time for a change. **

**Pairings: Tiva **

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings; Possibly OOC**

He wakes up and finds himself alone.

He awakes with a pounding head and the feeling of alcohol in his mouth and he's suddenly very glad that only one side of the bed has been slept on.

The clock on his bedside table says it's seven in the morning and it's enough to make him jump out of bed with his pounding head and an alcoholic taste in his mouth and run to the bathroom to turn on the shower. And he turns the knob so fast and so high that the water is so hot that is hung-over mind thinks it's cold.

He wakes up to find out that nothing has changed at all.

NCIS

Sometimes, she feels as if she's standing on a ledge. That if she does something wrong, she'll fall over the ledge Sometimes, that's exactly what she would like to happen. Other times, that's exactly what she fears.

There has always been the constant presence of death in her life, it's something that she cannot deny. It has never exactly bothered her, perhaps she has simply grown accustomed to it. She has never been afraid of death. She never has been the type.

Sometimes, she remembers her homeland. For the bad as well as the good. For the burst of bullets that sounded like fireworks in the sky as well as the garden where children laughed and ran around barefoot. Sometimes, she thinks she misses her homeland and other times she thinks she's crazy. Sometimes, she thinks that it's all she has left.

And all she can remember is how unforgiving the sun was to her guilty eyes.

NCIS

He used to think that his father was perfect. That he was simply the best man in the world. With his mother dead and having no siblings, his father was all he had to look up to. He was twelve years old when he realized that his father was nothing more than a con-man, a cheat. Then he stopped looking up to his father, and started looking past him instead.

Sometimes, he looks at her and thinks he loves her. Real love. Not attraction, although he's certainly felt that too. No, the kind of love that would make you do anything for the person. And he would. He thinks he's already proved that.

So, when he walks past her desk in the morning and smiles at her, he's slightly hurt when she turns her head away and pretends he's not there.

NCIS

She sits at her desk that morning, contemplating the universe and how horrible it is. Her thoughts roam free around her head and she hates that she's giving them that sort of power. She wants to put them in little boxes and throw away the key, pretend they don't exist. Except they do and they're real and that scares her more than she'll care to admit.

It's the small things that she thinks about often. The way his eyebrows raise when he's questioning her, the way his phone has an annoying ring tune and the way his heart is always on his sleeve. When everything is said and done, it's these that she will remember.

Then, she thinks back to all the to all the rules that have them running and she doesn't hold herself to it.

NCIS

One day, he's standing next to her and he goes for it. He kisses her because, God knows, he's been wanting to do that for a long time. It's sweet. She's sweet. She tastes of coconut and the promise that the past doesn't affect the future.

She kisses him back and she feels _in place_ somehow. As if he was all that she needed. Maybe he is.

They both think of the rules that are lying stomped and crushed around their feet ad they both realize that they are too tired and too happy to care.

Tomorrow, they will sort things out and tomorrow all will be right.

Tomorrow.

They both very much like the sound of that.

NCIS

Somewhere, a twelve year old boy starts looking past his father and somewhere a girl with chocolate eyes is listening to bullets that sound like fireworks.

Somewhere, a man kisses a woman and she tells him that she loves him and all the pieces fall into place.

Just like that.


End file.
